


Ice Cream

by AU8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU8/pseuds/AU8
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Ice Cream

_"Damn it Gabi, can you be more oblivious?"_ , Falco thought to himself after he handed Gabi Braun the ice cream he bought for her, to which she replied with a simple smile and a "Thanks".

Sure, buying ice cream is not the most romantic act, but it is pretty expensive even for warriors, let alone warrior candidates. So naturally Falco thought Gabi might finally start realizing he had feelings for her. However, Falco did not seem too bothered by Gabi's blindness, he came to accept the fact that she may never return the feelings he has for her, so he might as well get whatever he can out of her, even if it is just the way her eyes are lighting while she is eating the ice cream he just gave her.

Falco understands that she only sees him as a competitor for the Armored Titan and a friend. He wishes that someday they will be more than friends, way more. he always imagined a future him married to her, even though he is only 12 years old. but he knows the chances are slim, warriors rarely ever get married. mainly because they are always at the battlefield and have no time to build a family, and because the have such a short life, and they don't want to leave a family behind them.

The idea of knowing when you will die always scared Falco, counting the years and months until you are fed to a Titan to pass down your powers to someone else. waking up every day knowing your life is one day shorter than the already short 13 years you get as a shifter.

"What's on your mind?" Gabi's voice snapped Falco out of his thoughts, "Your ice cream is starting to melt".

Falco realized he was just staring at his ice cream all this time without touching it.

"Does it not scare you? the curse, I mean. we will only live until we are 27, we could live well past our 80s if we just live normal lives", Falco asked.

"well, I'm okay giving up on like 60% of my expected life if it means my family get to be honorary Marleyans", Gabi answered.

"But don't you want to live a normal life with your family? like your own family, getting married...", Falco blushed a little.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice. I don't know if I'd be a good mother though".

_"You would"_ , Falco thought to himself.

"If the curse scares you that much, then why are you still in the warrior program? Colt is already chosen as the successor of the Beast, so you will be an honorary Marleyan."

Falco blushed a bit and mumbled "isn't it obvious why?". Falco's only motive was to save Gabi from the curse, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"No...", Gabi seemed genuinely confused by Falco's answers.

"I intent to tell you one day" Falco took a look around them, they were sitting on a bench in the street next to the ice cream shop "This isn't the time or place I imagined I would tell you...".

Gabi seemed more confused, but she decided not to ask him any further questions. "I'm just saying, you have a chance at a 'normal life'. If I were you, I'd have dropped the second they announced Colt as the successor". they both went silent for a few moments before Gabi added "It would suck if you dropped though, we wouldn't hang together as much then".

Her words made him happy that she enjoys his company, even if she does not show it.

Falco started questioning himself, if Gabi is willing to go as far as to give up her life to let her parents live a normal life as honorary Marleyans, then should he stand in her way to 'save' her? rob her from her dream just so he can achieve his. He wanted her to live a long happy life with him, but would she be happy if her parents weren't honorary Marleyans?

But she also said it'd be nice to have her own family, so maybe he still has a chance.

"Yeah, but I'm so close to inherit the Armored, I'm not giving up now.", Falco said.

"You wish", Gabi said with a smirk. "But you know what Falco, you're the only worthy competitor I have. Udo and Zofia are way too far behind us." Gabi added.

"Thanks, I guess", Falco replied to the first compliment Gabi has ever given him.

"well it's getting late" Gabi said as she stood up and stretched her arms "see you tomorrow Falco"

"see ya" Falco replied.

Gabi ruffled Falco's sandy blond hair as she walked past him "thanks for the ice cream again, next time is on me".


End file.
